


Surprise?

by Rennerlover



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennerlover/pseuds/Rennerlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to surprise your best friend Jeremy Renner on his birthday and when you get there it wasn't what you were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

          Smiling to yourself you unlocked his back door and entered the kitchen. You couldn't believe he still kept the key under the back mat on his porch. You new he was home you were texting each yesterday and had asked what he had wanted to do for his b-day tomorrow and he said he would pick you up at 8:00 and you two would go drinking. You had almost protested but then an evil plan came to your mind "I'll surprise him at his house with dinner and the amazing present I got him!" You had quickly texted him back saying that would be fine and went to bed plotting out the rest of your evil plan. You quietly set down all but one bag and began to ascend the staircase toward his room. You knew he would be sleeping since he had just gotten back from another press conference and those always wore him out. Creeping up to the bedroom you were surprised to hear what almost sounded like muffled....moaning? As your curiosity got the best of you, you slowly pushed the door open to find what you last expected.  
           Jeremy was laying on his bed completely naked, his sheets tangled at his feet at the end of the bed. As your eyes traveled upwards you saw the he was touching himself, stroking his rock-hard and very impressive cock. His head was thrown back on his pillows and his eyes where shut, his mouth formed a perfect O as his hips shot of the bed in an effort to get more contact. You knew you shouldn't be watching but it was mesmerizing and you had always had a crush an the famous actor. You were thinking leaving when you heard your name fall from his lips. You dropped the bag you where hold and his eyes shot open and met with yours, a blush rose on his cheeks as he scrambled to reach for the blankets by his feet to cover himself up. " What um what are you doing here?" he strutted looking nervously at everything but you " I told you I was picking you up at 8." You didn't know what to say but you knew what you wanted and knowing now that he wanted it too you decided to go for it. "Stand up and get your hot ass over here." you commanded.     

         Jeremy stared at you but when he saw that you were 100% serious he slowly got out of his bed and walked toward you blush still gracing his cheeks. When he got a foot away from him you put a hand on his chest (something you had always wanted to do) and took the other one and gipped his throbbing cock. Giving it a few slow strokes you landed in and whispered in his ear "Undress me." and that was all the invitation he needed his hand took yours and raised your arms pulling of your shirt in one swift motion and unbuttoning your jeans and sliding those down too so you stood in front of him in nothing but black lace bra and panty set. "Beautiful." he whispered before pulling your body into his and kissing you hard on the lips. It was like fireworks as your tongues dance together and he picked you up and gently set you down on the bed.  
        He made quick work of your bra and tossed it in the direction of your other clothes. Latching onto one nipple and rolling the other one in his hand you moaned throwing your chest out and your head back at the sensation. He nipped and sucked on your nipples sending jolts of electric straight to your throbbing core. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses down your abdomen before nudging apart your legs with his hands, "Fuck baby," he growled " is this all because of me?" his usual cock smirk back in place. He let his hands travel idly along your inner thighs " What do you want me to do?" he whispered to you his voice dropping lower and traveling strait to your wet heat. You looked up at him with pleading eyes but you knew that he was going to make you say it, "God, Jeremy," you panted " I want you to eat me out and then fuck me so hard I can't walk in the morning." You watched as a devilish glint came into his eyes before ripping down your panties and diving into your throbbing core. Your hands gripped the sheets as he worked you tongue diving into your core before pulling out again to tease your clit, he latched his mouth onto your clit and took one finger sliding into your core crocking it upwards to hit your g-spot. "Fuck!" you screamed out. He worked you closer and closer until he looked up at you and said " Come for me gorgeous." adding a second finger he flung you over the edge screaming his name. When you finally came out from seeing stars Jeremy was on top of you, you pulled him in form a kissed and tasted yourself on him and strangely it turned you on even more. He worked his hands down to your waist before lining himself up and thrusting all the way into you with one snap of his hips. "Fuck, your so tight." he growled before snapping his hips up again. You cling to his back racking your nails up and down his shoulders moaning your pleasure into his ears. He pounded into you like a freaking jack hammer and your were on the verge of another orgasm "I'm so close." you moaned "Me too, come with baby." was his response as he pounded away at you and brought one of those amazing hands down to rub your clit and send you over the edge. You pussy convulsed around him and your felt him give one finally thrust before emptying inside of you. He held himself up for a minute before collapsing on top of you. It was awhile before either of you could speak let alone move, he lifted his head up, still inside of you and softening, kissing you on the lips before pulling out of you and collapsing next to you. He pulled you close so your bodies rested together and nuzzled your neck, " That was amazing." he murmured. You giggled turning around to kiss him, " Your a dork. You know that?" " Yeah, but I'm your dork." he finished before adding " Round two?"


End file.
